Mike's Journey
Pokemon 150px-011Metapod.png|Mike's Metapod Chapter 1: Exploration Mike had been exploring a forest that has been unknown to others. Nobody knows he is here because he intends to keep it a secret. The Jr. Pokemon Catcher walked along a shady path down the forest. He looked around with anexciting look on his face. It was spring! The plants where growing tall, soon would be summer. Every now and then he heard rattles in the bush, but he never bothers to check it out.After walking a long distance he dropped to the floor. He was really thirsty. He pulled out a half full tall green water bottle which he has had for years out of his big blue bag and took a sip. After putting at back he got back up and continued his journey. Mike hasn't had any pokemon before, but all he has are poke balls ready for when he catches one. Branches of a nearby tree are rattling. "What is that?" He asked himself. He looked arund but didn't see anything. He heard it again and stared at the tree. He saw something green and pulled out his poke ball. He saw the little green pokemon jumping around. "Is that," he said with joy, "a Metapod?". It jumped off the tree right in front of his. He opened the poke ball and put it inside laughing! "I got a pokemon! I actually got a pokemon!" He said while jumping around in joy. Well that is until he heard footsteps. "Who's there?" He asked. No answer. He put his poke ball in his bag and started running. He never liked going near strangers by himself. But, he was out of luck. He couldn't remember the way back. But, he took a risk and went the left path which was brighter thinking that it would be a better decision. But was it? Chapter 2: The Path Mike ran down the brighter path on the left. Shortly after, she had to stop to catch his breath. He didn't know who it was. Quickly, the sun began to set, making it much darker. He had do get home before nightfall, or he would have to be out camping. He sped down the path always looking behind him. "Who's there?" some one asked. Mike stopped and tried to reckongnize the voice. It was a girl, she sounded around his age, maybe a bit older. "Hello?" Mike asked, hoping for a response. The girl jumped out of the tall tree with her chimchar. "Hi" she said waving at Mike who was pretty confused. "I am Molly, a pokemon catcher, what is yours?" she asked. "Oh... My name is Mike, I do the same as you, but I am on my way home you see..." He told her as he was cut off. "Why did you go down this path?" She asked courious. "I didn't know my way back." "Well, this path is the home to fiesty pokemon and the haunting spirits, and really, no one should be here" she told him. "I should've went the other way!" "Well, it is too late now and is too dangerous at night, but you can stay with me and Chimmy in our treehouse?" she offerd. I accepted because I needed somewhere to sleep. But when I get home I am going to be in so much trouble, so that's my I have made this decision. I am not coming back home. Chapter 3: Continuing. The next morning, Mike awoke to Chimmy, Molly's chimchar, jumping around. He smiled and yawned. He stood up. "Thanks for letting me stay here" he told her. Molly smiled. "And before you go, I want you to have this." She said while holdiing a poke ball out to him. "Thanks!" He yelled with excitement. He jumped off the tree and released the pokemon out of it's ball. It was blue and black, with a black tail and a yellow star on the end. It had three yellow stripes on it's front two legs. It had yellow eyes and blue and yellow ears. It was a male luxio. He smiled and put it back in it's ball then walked down the path. Soon, every footstep he made, even darker it was.